The Game Has Changed
by Dark Cape
Summary: Les règles du jeu ont changé, les rôles s'inversent et une longue traque s'annonce. Post Ioth
1. Chapter 1

**Après 3 ans, je reprend du service au niveau caméléonesque, avant sur ITML qui a fermé depuis... RIP il y'avait de super bons auteurs sur ce site. Donc voila je vous présente The Game Has Changed, une petite inversion des rôles pour Parker et Jarod post IOTH. Je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire qui a pour seul but de divertir, le reste est à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig W. Van Sickle qui nous laissent en plan depuis IOTH. Bref, Enjoy

**Lassitude**

Les épaisses herbes de la plaine se fendaient sous le vent fort de ce matin, les prairies vertes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue étaient malmenées par le tourbillon glacial et fouettant qu'était ce mistral là. Un reste de donjon, une tour de guet en ruine pour seuls voisins avec une solitude écrasante était désormais un quotidien lourd pour Parker qui, blottie dans un polaire admirait derrière la fenêtre, la nature déchainée sous la tempête qui faisait rage. Il faut dire que c'était chose commune dans le nord de l'Écosse, alors elle ne se faisait plus autant de soucis qu'avant quand la charpente gonflait et craquait. Elle avala une gorgée de thé qu'elle avait préparé. Il était tôt et elle avait la motivation de sortir de sa tanière. Elle avait beau s'en cacher, mais les relations sociales lui manquaient terriblement. Le simple fait de saluer le facteur était un rayon de bonheur pour elle. Elle qui n'avait vu personne depuis plus d'un an maintenant et qui surtout ne voulait plus voir qui que ce soit. Du jour au lendemain et sans prévenir elle avait claqué la porte du Centre. Personne ne semblait la chercher, c'est qu'après tout elle ne devait pas être si indispensable que ça pensait-elle. Mais qui irait chercher jusqu'en Écosse ? De temps à autres, elle recevait des lettres de Sydney toujours notifiées d'un petit message que Broots laissait pour lui raconter à quel point leur nouveau chef était sans mercie. La demoiselle sentait que Sydney commençait à faire des vieux os, elle pensait retourner en Amérique pour leur faire un dernier adieux mais reportait toujours ce séjour .Elle avait surtout peur que le Centre lui remette la main dessus et la force à retravailler pour eux. Hors de question se répétait-elle dans sa tête.

Parker marcha lourdement jusqu'à sa salle de bains. Elle enclencha la souffleuse et resta plantée devant se réchauffant tout en pensant au vent gelé de l'extérieur. Elle se glissa dans sa douche et fit couler l'eau pensant de longues minutes. Elle sortit la peau rougie par la bruine brûlante. Elle mira son reflet et passa une main dans ses cheveux. C'était étrange, elle avait beau avoir quitté le Centre son visage n'en demeurait pas moins chargé de souffrance. On aurait dit une ombre. Ses cernes étaient de couleur violacée, ses yeux étaient chargés de vaisseaux sanguins comme si elle venait tout juste de pleurer, ses lèvres étaient complètement craquelées, fissurées et d'une couleur orange-âtre. Les beaux cheveux noir comme l'ébène autrefois ruisselants de brillance avaient perdu leur éclat, on aurait dit de la paille, ses ongles partaient en lambeaux et sa maigreur ajoutée à sa pâleur rappelaient un zombie. Seuls ses iris bleus étaient intacts et brillaient, il y'avait toujours cette lueur d'espoir enfantine qui flambait en elle. Excédé, elle partie s'écrouler sur son matelas et enfonça ses ongles dans l'oreiller unique qui la réconfortait. Elle poussa un long soupir puis se tira de son lit pour retourner devant ce miroir qui semblait lui cracher une vérité immonde en pleine face.

-" Le temps a passé..." Elle se surprit à sourire, un sourire sarcastique et sortit d'une petite armoire une grande trousse noire. Elle en vida le contenu dans le lavabo. Fonds, fards, mascaras, blushes, brillants à lèvre... Toute la panoplie était là. Elle posa ce qui l'interessait sur un coin du lavabo et murmura pour elle même :

-" Il est temps de se reprendre en main." Elle commença à appliquer une couche, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième et se laissa entrainer. Le résultat lui plaisait, elle semblait tellement belle mais tout n'était qu'artifice. Elle se vêtit chaudement, prit son trousseau de clefs puis parti à l'aventure.

-" Patron une autre..."

-" Tout de suite mon brave, vous voulez toujours pas gouter la bonne Guiness ? "

-" Cette chose visqueuse noire ? Dégoutante ? Non merci, une blonde !"

-" Vous insultez ma nation là ! Moi qui pensait que vous aimiez la brune !"

-" Oui j'aime la brune, mais pas ce type là "

-" Je ne vous suis pas..."

-" Laissez tomber, je me suis compris"

Le patron posa une échoppe remplie à ras-bord d'une bière à la mousse onctueuse devant son client qui avait l'air de l'apprécier comme si il avait une soif inssaciable. C'était la première fois qu'il était obligé de se faire tant de mal pour une affaire de différents familiaux. La bière n'était qu'un prétexte pour observer le plus discrètement possible Barney Waitchast, 39 ans et père de famille ayant des soucis financiers qui l'ont poussé dans de beaux draps : Endettement, alcoolisme aggravé, chômage et autres cercles vicieux. Il était une heure de l'après midi et Barney se décida à rentrer chez lui pour aller dormir. Jarod, tapis dans l'ombre s'octroya une pause pour aller se rafraichir dans les toilettes des hommes. Cette bière ne l'avait guère enchanté et à vrai dire elle lui avait donné la nausée. Il sortit du pub quelques minutes après monsieur Waitchast, un peu déboussolé et allègre. L'air froid de l'extérieur lui pinça le nez. Il cligna des yeux. Le ciel était chargé de nuages blancs qui annonçaient la neige qu'avait prévu la météo dans la matinée et quelques minutes plus tard, les gros nuages déversaient leur contenu doucement sur la ville. De gros et lourd flocons tombaient lentement du ciel pour s'écraser sur les pavés gris de la rue. Jarod, heureux comme jamais décida de rester dehors pour profiter du spectacle et surtout pour rattraper ces années de joies que le Centre lui avait volé. Il trouva un banc et s'y assit les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mes ses pensées se tournèrent vers Sydney. Depuis quand il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle d'eux ? Au moins une année entière. Il avait fait connaissance de Monsieur Bane, le nouveau compagnon de jeu de mademoiselle Parker qui était loin d'être un plaisantin. Jarod décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro privé de Sydney, son bureau. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le psy ne décroche.

-" Ici Sydney."

-" Noël approche et je ne sais toujours pas où passer les fêtes." Sydney reconnut tout de suite son interlocuteur et pris sa mine surprise comme à chaque fois.

-" Jarod, ça fait si longtemps. Pourquoi appelles-tu ?"

-" Comme vous dîtes ça fait si longtemps... Comment vont Broots et mademoiselle Parker ?"

-" Broots va bien il s'apprête à aller passer Noël à Chicago avec Debbie. En ce qui concerne mademoiselle Parker... Cela va faire des mois que je n'ai pas la moindre nouvelle." Jarod haussa les sourcils.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes Sydney ?"

-" Du jour au lendemain elle s'est évaporée dans la nature et plus jamais nous ne l'avons revue... Je pensais que tu étais au courant." Le Caméléon ne l'était visiblement pas et l'inquiétude le bouleversa. Sa gorge se serra et il raccrocha net au nez de Sydney. Complètement perdu, Jarod se releva du banc de pierre et commença une marche frénétique vers sa planque. En chemin il composa une dizaine de fois le numéro de Parker qui n'était visiblement plus attribué.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amis, anciens adeptes de ITML, je vous pose une question : Vous rappelez vous d'une auteur qui n'avait publié que 2 fics qui étaient extrêmement longues entre 40 et 50 chapitres, très bien écrites ? Je me rapelle d'une post IOTH ou Jarod est flic et ou il enquête sur des meurtres en série de jeunes femmes, je crois qu'une des victimes s'appelait Shannon Fairfax et au final il s'avère que le meutrier c'est le co-équipier de Jarod qui s'apelle Vinnie ( toujours de la supposition) Bref si vous savez où je peux trouver l'auteur merci de me faire signe, j'ai très envie de relire ses histoires.**

Les routes défoncées et éventrées d'une Ecosse oubliée ne faisaient désormais plus peur à Parker. En moins d'une année, elle avait appri à les dompter et sa maitrise du volant était parfois effrayante dans le sens ou parfois sa glisse était irresponsable. Elle n'avait jamais de passager alors pourquoi se priver d'un rallye sur les chemins d'asphalte sinueux et solitaires ? Elle était consentante à mettre sa vie en danger à chaque fois qu'elle prenait la route, c'est bien la seule occupation excitante qu'elle s'octroie quand elle sort en ville. La ville la plus proche se situait à environs quarante miles de son lieu d'habitation. Autant dire qu'elle avait réellement cherché à se couper de tout. Parker était si isolée que parfois il arrivait lors de violentes tempêtes, que l'électricité mettre des heures à revenir après un coup de vent trop brutal.

Aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de refaire un stock de provisions. C'est dans une épicerie qu'elle se ravitaillait. Non seulement il n'y avait jamais personne mais en plus, ce lieu était chaleureux, ancien, elle n'aurait su expliquer ce qui l'attirait tant. Peut-être étais-ce cettre fragrance d'encens vanillé qui lui rappelait les desserts que sa mère pouvait lui faire en rentrant de ses journées d'études ? Les murs boisés donnant une sensation de chaleur dans ce pays froid ? Etait-ce simplement l'épicier lui même ? Ce brave homme avec un accent à couper au couteau. Il était grand et avait cette bienveillance dans le regard qu'elle avait connu chez si peu de personnes. Il lui rappelait un peu Sydney, en plus âgé. Ce monsieur portait une fière barbe blanchie. Si Parker l'avait croisé en période des fêtes de fin d'année étant gamine, elle lui aurait certainement sauté au cou en l'accusant d'être le Père Noël. Il s'appelait Abraham, fils d'une lignée purement anglaise et donc ce qui explique son accent attroce que la miss a mis du temps à comprendre sans faire répéter. Il était toujours habillé chaudement avec des bottes de pêcheur, il faut dire que la ville où il demeurait était dans l'industrie de la pêche depuis des siècles.

-" Mademoiselle Parker ! Il y'a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu franchir ma porte. Pour tout te dire, je me faisais du soucis " Dit-il. La jeune femme sourit.

-" Pas besoin, je suis une grande fille et... J'avoue que j'aime bien m'éclipser pendant plusieurs semaines"

-" Ah, les jeunes. Tu me donnes l'impression d'être en cavale depuis que tu fréquentes ma boutique, toujours furtive mais bien polie et souriante, ça me change des clients habituels qui viennent et ne décrochent pas un mot. En général c'est surtout parce qu'ils sont pendus à ses choses qu'on appelle téléphones portables. Tu y crois toi ?" Fis le vieil homme avec un ton paternel.

-" Vous savez... Je vais vous avouer quelque chose : J'ai moi même été comme ces gens là. Avant, mon travail était tellement... Captivant que j'étais sans cesse en train de guetter le moindre mouvement pour ma société. J'étais toujours sur la piste d'un éventuel avantage à leur apporter. Mon père était à la tête de cette entreprise alors je devais sans cesse nourrir son insassiable faim de capitaux... J'en ai attrapé un ulcère que je peine à guérir." Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de dire tout ça la gorge serrée.

-" Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que maintenant que j'ai quitté cette... Société les choses sont plus faciles pour moi... J'essaye de me réadapter à une vie normale mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échape." Parker venait de lâcher un tressaillement qu'Abraham remarqua. Le Centre l'avait marquée au fer rouge et la cicatrice n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se refermer. Elle avait laissé une trace indélébile qui en contrepartie avait donné à cette femme une force colossale.

-" Les parents ne devraient pas exploiter la chair de leur chair de cette façon. Je pense que tu es courageuse et je sens bien toute la loyauté que tu as envers lui, mais crois moi, le peu que tu t'en confie, les mots que tu emploie et ton regard bleu en dit long sur sa personalité." C'était étrange, cette sensation. Elle avait déjà entendu ces mots dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre et elle se voilait catégoriquement la face en ironisant. Une larme monta, la miss pris une grande inspiration pour la chasser et fis disparaitre son malaise avec un sourire comme un masque. Elle montra le contenu de son panier au monsieur et le régla.

-" Avant que tu partes, j'ai quelque chose pour toi !" L'arrêta-t-il au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la route. Elle haussa un sourcil en se demandant bien ce qu'il lui voulait. Il se baissa pour attraper quelque chose dissimulé dans son comptoir poussiéreux et en sortit une bouteille en verre remplie d'un liquide transparent.

-" Cadeau de la maison, c'est ma cuvée de l'an passé, ça passe très bien en digestif" Abraham tendit l'objet et Parker l'accepta avec grande joie. Sur la bouteille était collé un papier avec l'inscription " Cerise" manuscrite.

-" Merci Abe, vous allez égayer mes soirées de solitude"

-" Te l'enfiles pas trop vite gamine c'est une boisson de costauds et en plus elle attaque comme il faut si tu la prend à la légère." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et la jeune femme s'éclipsa de la boutique afin d'aller au marché acheter tous ses légumes et faire le plein de la voiture avant de repartir pour sa solitude infernale.

Un vent glacial s'était levé lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa charmante tannière de bois et de pierre bâtie. Le vent malmenait ses cheveux secs et lui créa une tignasse de lionne en un rien de temps. Elle se mit bien vite à l'abris et rangea son sac et ses courses avant d'enlever ses chaussures et de se poser enfin dans son sofa qu'elle avait payé des centaines de livres rien que pour son confort personnel. Nouveau départ, nouveau mobilier.

Sa maison avait été bâtie quelques temps après la seconde guerre, initialement, c'était un corps de ferme. Une très vielle ferme qu'elle avait fait retaper avec une partie de ses économies. Oui Paker était une femme riche. L'héritage touché à la mort de son père... Ou oncle ? Elle ne voulait plus y penser. La somme avait été conséquente si on ajoute tous les mois de salaire du Centre qu'elle avait touché en restant cloitrée dans cette maison de fous. Jamais elle n'avait pu se faire de réel plaisir et ce nouveau refuge loin de tout était la seule alternative à laquelle elle avait pensé. Isolée du monde et des tumultes du Centre, plus de frère, plus de Raines, plus de secrets... Plus de Jarod. Elle avait tout simplement baissé les bras et voulait désormais mener la vie la plus simple dans la maison la plus banale et plus charmante qu'il soit. Qui sait le nombre de fois où Tommy lui était venu à l'esprit pendant la reconstruction de l'édifice ? Elle ne cessait de l'imaginer en train de bidouiller tout ce qu'il pouvait. Elle fantasmait sur le fait qu'un des charpentiers qui avait été présent fut lui. Mais non, ils étaient à des milliers de miles de lui, ils avaient été macho et sentaient la vinasse à n'importe quelle heure d la journée. Mauvais cliché.


	3. Chapter 3

Petit chapitre de transition et très important pour ce qui suivra bien plus tard. Enjoy ;)

Deux semaines passèrent depuis la dernière viste de Parker en ville. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient. Une periode dont elle se serait parfaitement passé même si ces dernières années elle les passait seule, cette année c'était pire. Voilà un an que son père avait fait le grand saut, emportant égoïstement avec lui tous ses secrets. C'est depuis cette date là, du moins quelques semaines après que Raines avait pris les rennes du Centre avec son attardé de frère qu'elle avait décidé de mettre les voiles sans prévenir. Au moment ou elle avait raccroché le téléphone avec Jarod, elle avait complètement pété les plombs, seule chez elle en pleine nuit, sans secours, sans présence et les voix de sa mère s'étaient définitivement tues à ce moment précis. Ce n'est que le lendemain lorsque personne ne la trouva au Centre que Sydney et Broots avaient décidé de rentrer par effraction chez elle, inquiets. Ils la trouvèrent évanouie au milieu d'un chantier sans nom. Elle n'avait rien épargné : bouteilles, meubles, porcelaines. Seules les photos de son enfance avaient été épargnées. La maison de sa mère n'était plus qu'un abri de dévastation.

Très vite, Sydney s'était précipité pour lui porter secours. Elle était face contre le sol, il la retourna minitieusement et constata de profondes entailles dans les paumes de la miss. Son visage tenait une teinte vraiment étrange. Elle était pale et des vaisseaux sanguins avaient explosé sous sa peau, lui créant comme des tâches de rousseur ça et là. Elle émergeait doucement tandis que Broots qui avait pour une fois réussi à garder son sang froid, composait le numéro des urgences. Quand elle compris ce que l'informaticien faisait, elle hurla comme une hystérique ce qui, effraya le pauvre homme. Sydney n'arrivait pas à la maitriser. On aurait jurer voir une possédée en plein exorcisme. Elle s'arrêta de pourrir Broots lorsqu'il rangea son téléphone paniqué et mal à l'aise. Les cris de Parker furent suivis d'une crise de sanglots attroce. Elle était assise par terre, en boule, la tête dans les bras, au milieu des débris. Le psy n'avait pas besoin de décrypter la situation, elle craquait, elle craquait pour toutes les années ou elle s'était tu depuis la mort de sa mère. Tous les maux de sa vie sortaient enfin dans des plaintes rauques qui aurait effrayé quiquonque assistait à la scène.

Le lendemain tout aussi éprouvant. Les collègues de Parker avait fait de leur mieux pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans le chaos qu'elle avait crée. Ils étaient resté toute la nuit pour la surveiller, Sydney n'ayant pas jugé bon de l'envoyer à l'hopital en service psychiatrie. Il n'était pas encore sénile et capable de diagnostiquer la jeune femme. La nuit était venue très vite. Les hommes l'avaient un peu forcé à prendre sommeil et elle n'avait rien voullu avaler. La journée avait particullière, Parker après sa crise était... Stone. Elle parlait de tout mais surtout évitait très soigneusement les sujets qui avaient un rapport avec le Centre.

Quand le psy l'aida à se coucher cette nuit là, elle lui somma qu'elle était une grande fille et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de garde devant sa porte. Il lui avait répondu d'un simple sourire énigmatique et ferma à peine la porte. Il alla aider Broots pendant une heure à ranger un peu plus la maison de Parker puis se décida à aller observer sa patronne par l'entrebaillement de la porte de sa chambre. La jeune femme était en proie à un sommeil agité et le psy pouvait clairement voir quelques gouttes de sueur perler son front et ses lèvres murmurer des paroles inaudibles de là où il se trouvait. Il s'approcha à peine, sans bruit pour ne pas troubler son sommeil bien que dérangé et entendit simplement les murmures d'une petite fille qui appelle.

Maman... Maman... Faith...Jarod... Jarod.

La clarté du petit jour déjà entamé se posa délicatement sur le visage de Mademoiselle Parker, un rayon d'hiver, celui qu'on apprécie le plus dans ces moments froids et surtout dans l'endroit sans âme qui vive ou elle habitait désormais. Petit à petit, elle émergea de son sommeil paisible sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Elle étira ses membres hors de son énorme couette et ressenti la fraicheur de la maison. Aussitôt elle chercha de la main la tiédeur rassurante de la boule de poils toute noire qui avait trouvé refuge chez elle il y'a quelque mois et qui s'était laissé apprivoisée. C'était une petite femelle et elle l'avait très simplement appelée Kitty. Elle posa la main sur le chat qui était niché comme à son habitude près de l'oreiller du côté droit de sa tête. Elle ouvrir finalement les yeux et vit le chat dormant.

-" Feignasse" chuchotta-t-elle en lui grattant le menton. Elle se leva d'un pas lourd et mal réveillé en direction de la salle de bains où elle fit glisser son pyjama de satin hors de sa peau avant d'aller prendre une douche qui aurait au moins le mérite de la sortir de son brouillard.

La petite minette elle, s'étira à son tour mais n'était pas vraiment décidée à sortir de son nid chaud. Elle lança un léger coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre tout en reniflant l'air ce qui sembla la décourager un poil davantage. Le mauvais temps arrivait. Lorsque Parker sortit de la salle de bains dans le plus simple appareil, le chat grogna et descendit du lit tout en se tapissant sur le sol. Elle rampa ainsi jusque sous la cheminée derrière les bûches que la miss avait fait préparer pour l'hiver. Parker n'avait plus de doutes, un orage approchait. Avec un peu d'apréhension, elle s'habilla d'un jean et d'un gros pull blanc. Elle ne ressentais pas la peur à son essence véritable mais elle avait une boule au ventre car elle était seule à des kilomètres à la ronde et que généralement, les orages hivernaux dans le nord de l'écosse étaient assez violents d'autant qu'un petit bosquet d'arbes était planté juste à l'arrière de sa maison. Pour anticiper les effets du temps, elle alluma la cheminée car il n'était pas impossible qu'une panne de courrant surgisse et profita de ces derniers moments de calme pour préparer un thé et allumer la télé pour regarder les nouvelles.


	4. Chapter 4

Les coups de tonerre n'étaient plus aussi loingtains qu'elle le voulait, il pleuvait d'ores et déjà des cordes et le souffle du vent faisait craquer la maison depuis ses fondations. Parker avait pris soin de couper le jus central afin d'éviter un coup de foudre prévisible sur la maison. Elle s'était maintenant très simplement couchée en position fétale sur son divan, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre qui montrait un amoncellement de nuages noirs cachés derrière un rideau d'eau. Elle s'imprégnait des bruits et sensations que la nature déversait autour d'elle. Elle voulait être au plus près, faire parti du spectacle. Elle se leva et prit le paquet de cigarrettes qu'elle réservait pour une bonne ocassion, se chaussa et tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée. L'énorme masse de bois s'ouvrit très brusquement, claquant contre le mur dans un fracas énorme. Elle profita de cet instant pour allumer une cigarette car dehors, ce sera impossible. Elle referma la porte.

Pieds nus, à moitié découverte car portant simplement un très fin débardeur et un pantalon de yoga elle s'immergea à l'exterieur, sur le balcon de son perron qui dominait la plaine et le sinueux chemin d'asphalte. Elle ne put rien tirer de sa clope, la pluie l'avait éteinte au bout de quelques secondes à peine mais le peu qu'elle avait réussi à absorber lui donnait un plaisir divin décuplé par la sensation de bien-être qui l'enlaçait. Parker se laissait doucher et malmener par le vent. L'orage était pourtant là. Au fond de son être, elle ressentait une immense complaisance qui peu à peu laissait place à un état de transe. Elle humait l'air froid et ressentait l'électricité statique serrer sa peau et sa gorge. A cet instant, la jeune femme s'allongea sur les planches de bois du perron n'entendant que le son d'une nature déchainée et perdit conaissance quelques secondes plus tard.

D'une façon inexplicable, elle se retouvait de nouveau sur son canapé mais cette fois-ci entourée de serviettes de bain mouillées. Un frission insuportable et glacial s'empara d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se vit à l'intérieur de sa maison. Elle passa une main sur son visage puis cheveux qu'elle constata mouillés comme jamais. Ses paupières irritées essayaient de permettre à ses pupilles de faire le point visuel et quand ce fut fait, elle balaya la pièce du regard. Tout était en ordre et il n'y avait personne mais des bruits provenant d'une autre pièce trahissaient le silence. Elle se leva avec diffuculté et cracha ses poumons lui ôtant un peu de sa force. Elle était encore dégoulinante et tituba vers sa chambre, de là où provenait le bruit, avec un grand courage puisqu'elle n'avait pas pris son arme. Y avait-elle seulement pensé ? Elle passa l'entrebaillement de la porte et sans savoir d'où cela provenait, elle reçu sa robe de chambre en pleine figure avec force, comme si un poltergheist se déchainait sur elle. Parker failli perdre l'équilibre et l'action lui fit se mordre la langue de surprise. Elle poussa un cri dans sa bouche et une ombre se rapprocha d'elle, menaçante.

-" Tu as vraiment dépassé les bornes aujourd'hui"

Cette voix... Aussi énervée et pleine d'amertume qu'elle pouvait être, elle la reconnut aisément.

-" Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? " Les deux mains de son invité surprise agripèrent fermement ses bras, les serrant, bloquant la circulation. S'avançant dans la lumière et la poussant de colère dans son salon, le visage de Jarod était crispé et ses yeux flamboyaient de colère mais lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les billes grises de Parker qui avait perdu sa respiration et voix, il se calma automatiquement. Il aurait cru voir une paumée devant lui, accro au crack.

-" S'il te plait. Ne me juge pas" se risqua-t-elle faiblement, à peine audible pour ses oreilles, la voix enrouée et les yeux implorants malgré le vide s'y étant installé au fil du temps. Jarod écraquilla les yeux et dessera son emprise sur elle. Cette femme ne pouvait pas être Parker. Pas avec ces paroles là. Il examina un peu son ex chaseresse. Elle avait maigri, énormément. Ses joues étaient creusées, ses yeux cernés et ternis. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir perdu leur éclat même étant mouillés et dégoulinants sur ses épaules décharnées. Son débardeur blanc laissait clairement voir qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge... Jarod détourna son regard par pudeur.


	5. Chapter 5

Une forte bourasque balaya les feuilles mortes et les branches des arbres tombées plus tôt dans la journée, faisant craquer les fondements de la maison. A l'intérieur et à l'abri, Parker était toujours en situation de crise, ou était-ce Jarod, en proie à de lourds questionnement tambourinant son crâne ? Il serra la machoire devant la moue blasée de la mademoiselle.

-" Qu'est-ce que... Non mais... Tu... TU T'ES VUE ENFIN ?" Les dernières paroles de Jarod semblaient étouffées dans un sanglot de rage, un immense sentiment de gâchis se fit ressentir dans ses entrailles. Même si leur rapports avaient toujours été d'une ambiguité sans nom, il était affolé de constater que son éloignement du Centre n'avait pas tellement joué en sa feveur. Parker pris une longue inspiration, ferma les yeux et s'assis en tailleur recroquevillé aux pieds de Jarod en signe de capitulation ou de soumission afin qu'il la laisse en paix et sans questions. Le caméléon s'affola et se laissa presque tomber sur le plancher lorsqu'il compris la situation. Il balaya les cheveux mouillés du visage de la brune qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vague le plus absolu. Il lui secoua gentiment les épaules pour tenter d'avoir une réaction agressive et tout ce qu'elle lui accorda fut un regard profond dans lequel il réussit à déchiffrer le besoin de calme qu'elle réclamait. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Jarod pour se lever laissant Parker seule par terre quelques instants.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et constata que tout autour de lui, les appareil électriques avaient sauté. Il repéra la cheminée et décida de faire brûler quelques bûches car il savait que la tempête allait durer mais que l'électricité mettrait certainement beaucoup de temps a être réacheminée à ce point perdu de l'Ecosse sauvage. Parker suivait le caméléon dicrètement du regard, comme une enfant qui ne voulait pas qu'on la surprenne en train d'espioner un camarade de classe. Cette situation ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas, elle pourtant d'un habituel à tout pouvoir contrôler, sachant dominer n'importe quelle situation. Jarod avait allumé un petit feu pour l'instant et revint sur ses pas, s'engouffrant dans la chambre de la chasseresse.

-" Hey !" lança-t-elle

-" Quoi ? " fit-il interloqué passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. Impressionné par sa taile gigantesque debout elle balbutia :

-" Je... C'est ma... " Jarod la coupa :

-" Tu est glacée, ta peau est rugueuse et... Je le vois aussi très bien à travers ton débardeur. Le blanc est une couleur très volatile " Parker se sentit rougir comme une pivoine et son coeur battait la chamade. Cette phrase semait la pagaille dans sa tête et la première réflexion qu'elle se fit ressemblait à quelque chose du genre " Comment ose-t-il ?" Mais sa bouche ne parvint pas à articuler les sons menaçants qu'elle aurait proféré autrefois. Elle était trop fragile et la voilà qui claquait des dents en réponse à la provocation de Jarod. Il disparut à nouveau et soupira de lui même sachant pertinament qu'il devait trouver la limite de la provocation pour la mettre en colère. Quitte à se prendre une énorme claque, la voir aussi peu réactive et timide comme une adolescente était assez insupportable pour lui.

Une robe de chambre, c'est la première chose qu'il attrapa sur le lit défait et il était déjà content de ne pas avoir à fouiller son armoire parce que même si elle n'était pas en forme c'était clairement la morgue pour lui ensuite. Jarod sorti et plaça le vêtement sur ses épaules lui glissant à l'oreille :

-" Une robe de chambre c'est bien mais ce qui est encore mieux, ce serait que tu te douches et que tu prennes des vêtements secs... Ou au moins que ta peau et tes cheveux soient secs. " Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit aucun mot. " Ne me force pas à te déshabiller et te conduire à la cabine de douche, un sac d'os ne fera pas le poids contre moi." Là il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle lui retourne la droite de sa vie.

-" Je sais ce que tu essaie de faire, je te connais Jarod... Mais sincèrement... Ferme... Ferme ta gueule" lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Il se regardèrent quelques instants sans qu'aucune émotion ne les traverse puis, percé à jour, le génie se retint de pouffer de rire quelques instants avant de rire gentiment ce qui arracha un demi sourire à la brune qu'il aida à se lever et envoya dans sa chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

A présent, elle tremblait. Parker toujours trempée de son escapade diurne très risquée claquait des dents. Elle avait ôté ce qui lui restait de vêtements excepté sa culotte. Son corps reprenait le dessus et recommençait à avoir des sensations humaines. Ce n'était donc pas par pudeur qu'elle s'emmitoufla dans sa robe de chambre que Jarod lui avait jeté au nez il y avait de cela quelques secondes de cela. Une rafale fit craquer la charpente. L'ex chasseresse était d'autant plus frustrée car elle savait que pour se réchauffer elle était privée des moyens habituels. Pas d'électricité, pas d'eau chaude. A cet instant elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir une plaque électrique dans sa cuisine à la place d'une bonne vieille gazinière, au moins elle aurait pu faire chauffer quelques litres d'eau et en remplir sa baignoire.  
>-" Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici Jarod ? " Demanda-t-elle le ton presque neutre, tirant sur les pans de sa robe de chambre pour essayer de couvrir un maximum de surface de sa peau marbrée.<br>-" J'ai contacté Sydney... Il... Lui et Broots sont très inquiets. Sydney m'a juste dit dans quels environs tu te trouvais. J'ai fais le reste du travail." Le caméléon ne s'était pas pour autant distrait de sa tâche. Il était en train de mettre le désordre dans le salon de Parker. " Il a le chic pour foutre le bordel dans me vie" Pensa-t-elle en se mordant la langue. Elle l'observa silencieusement depuis sa chambre et remarqua qu'il était simplement en train de déplacer tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver de confortable au pied du feu qu'il venait d'allumer dans cette cheminée de briques ocre.  
>-" Ah... C'est donc ça comme sensation... Celle de se sentir épiée, traquée..." Elle marmonna cette phrase assez fort pour que le caméléon l'entende. Jarod serra la mâchoire et s'apprêta à lui asséner une magnifique réplique cinglante mais la brune fut plus rapide que lui : " Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Jarod ?" Retenta-t-elle en essayant de se montrer ferme. Le dit Jarod ressenti un trémolo dans la voix de Parker, quelque chose qui ne collait pas habituellement avec son caractère de femme indomptable et son cœur rata un battement. Il s'absenta de son activité présente et chercha furtivement les billes bleues de son interlocutrice.<br>Parker se mordait la lèvre, regardant ses pieds. Elle avait senti le regard de Jarod se poser sur elle, la détaillait même si ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce. Encore une question bête. Elle connaissait bien évidemment la réponse. Son nez lui piquait, sa gorge se serrait et les larmes semblaient être aux portes de leur sortie mais elle inspira un grand coup et releva la tête en signe de fierté. Elle retrouva Jarod avançant vers elle lui intimant de le suivre dans le salon où il avait préparé un endroit confortable où se reposer et surtout se réchauffer. Il lui tendit la main tel un gentleman. Elle le regarda, peu sûre d'elle mais son visage était fermé, comme si c'était un ordre impérieux. Il avait le dessus elle ne pouvait pas le nier et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait ses preuves assez vite alors elle se retrouvait comme un pantin et détestait ça profondément. La miss serra donc la main du génie qui l'emmena devant la cheminée. Il la déposa par terre ou il avait placé la couette du lit de son ex chasseresse surmontée des coussins du canapé et du plaid qui trônait auparavant dessus comme housse.  
>-" Il semble que je sois arrivé au moment opportun Parker. Maintenant je veux que tu arrêtes de résister. De ME résister. Tu vas arrêter de fuir ce monde qui a tant à te donner." Jarod marqua une pause. Les yeux de la brune étaient écarquillés. Une étrange sensation de douleur salvatrice s'empara de son ventre. Elle senti le caméléon s'assoir derrière elle à une distance fort déraisonnable. Il plaça ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps comme pour l'encercler. A présent, c'était comme si des milliers d'aiguilles venaient lui piquer la peau en bas du ventre et les tempes et quand Jarod fut confortablement installé derrière elle, Parker était capable de sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Bientôt les mains de Wonder Boy vinrent se poser sur ses épaules. Le rouge montait aux joues de la jeune femme qui se sentait encerclée, prisonnière et surtout qui recommençait à trembler. Savait-elle seulement pourquoi elle tremblait ?<br>Elle jeta un œil sur la pièce et constata seulement à cet instant que Jarod avait eu l'intelligence de fermer les volets. Le vent s'engouffrait sifflant dans la structure en bois et claquant tout ce que la maison offrait à sa course. Ils étaient presque dans le noir avec pour seule lumière ce feu violent et ses couleurs qui dansaient sensuellement à travers le salon. Elle se sentait réchauffée et confortable, c'était la moindre chose qu'elle était obligée d'admettre même si elle avait la sensation de se faire dominer par le grand type qui était presque collé à elle, assise en tailleur. Jarod commençait à passer ses doigts chastement sur les points de pression des épaules de la jeune femme qui poussa alors une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux.  
>C'était bon. Il avait l'art de savoir lui ôter le fardeau immense qui pesait sur elle. Ses mains étaient si chaudes et douées dans l'art du dénouement de nœuds dorsaux. Parker ne s'entendait pas gémir à ce contact douloureux parfois. Jarod essayait de garder un recul neutre sur cette situation mais il allait y laisser sa raison. Entendre son ex chasseresse pousser de tous petits sons de satisfaction commençait à le faire haleter et petit à petit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'allongeait sur le torse de celui qu'elle nommait autrefois " rat de laboratoire". Il la senti se déraidir et profita de cet accord de confiance pour passer ses pouces l'air de rien sous la robe de chambre afin de la dénouer davantage.<br>-" Tu as oublié de faire le thé Jarod !" Dit-elle dans une voix à demie groggy. Il ne le vit pas mais entendit qu'elle avait dit ça avec un sourire sur les lèvres.  
>Cette situation, ils l'avaient déjà vécue. La tempête, le feu, le froid et la robe de chambre et la miss avait raison sur ce point. Il manquait le thé. Jarod se mit à penser affectueusement à Ocee mais au fond de lui, elle restait la vieille aveugle medium qui lui avait peut-être fermé les portes de l'extase. Cela ne faisait rien, le caméléon était un homme d'une patience infinie.<br>-" Tu veux du thé Mademoiselle Parker ?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à tous de me suivre, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire est lue et appréciée ( je le vois sur mes stats) Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre minimum par semaine parce que j'ai énormément d'idées derrière la tête. Bref merci merci merci 3**

-" Tu veux du thé Mademoiselle Parker ? "  
>Il avait dit ça tellement près de son oreille que c'était presque un chuchotement. Elle frissonna tandis qu'il enleva les mains de leur place initiale pour se positionner prêt à se lever satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. Elle gloussa faiblement et dans un élan de rationalité et aussi pour reprendre un certain dessus lui répondit : " Jarod, tu te rappelles qu'il n'y a pas d'électricité ?"<p>

Le caméléon décela une pointe de condescendance dans sa voix. Piqué, il se leva rompant le contact physique. Il se planta devant elle. Cette situation était très étrange pour lui. Il était là, fort, la surplombant après des années de traque contre lui mais le détail formel et la dernière barrière qu'elle avait instauré conventionnellement, il n'était pas fichu de la franchir. Non définitivement, il l'appelait toujours "Mademoiselle" et elle le tutoyait et employait des noms très familiers pour le désigner. A cet instant il compris que c'était en elle, pas seulement quelque chose qu'elle inspirait mais elle affichait une telle prestance même dans l'état dans le quel elle était actuellement.

Il était tellement grand. Parker se repositionna en tailleur. Elle avait les joues rougies par le feu et elle commençait à mourir de chaud dans cette épaisse robe de chambre mais elle était plus ou moins nue en dessous. Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux et attendant une réponse elle leva la tête à s'en faire mal anticipant ce qu'il allait dire. Oui Jarod avait toujours réponse à tout. Elle se leva à son tour, reprenant un peu d'assurance et se planta devant lui le dévisageant. I

l avait quelque chose de changé depuis Carthis. Ses traits étaient plus durs et les marques plus creusées. Elle voyait très mal avec ce manque de luminosité mais à moment donné elle cru apercevoir quelques cheveux blancs ça et là. Un petit électrochoc la traversa mais elle le dissimula. Parker prenait conscience qu'elle était aussi en train de vieillir même si il restait son aîné.

-" Je vois une façon très simple d'en faire pourtant... Oui ou non?" Elle tiqua. Il n'avait donc pas changé mais il s'était affirmé. Jarod était très troublant parfois et cette dernière phrase résonnait dans sa tête " Oui ou non." Cela avait l'air d'être la question la plus importante de sa vie en ce moment.

-" Oui." Chuchota-t-elle. Ce mot avait le don de faire briller les yeux du caméléon et le contexte était assez drôle. Ne voulant pas voir de réaction prématurée, elle s'éclipsa dans sa chambre de nouveau. Elle fouilla son armoire afin de trouver un débardeur et un bas de survêtement qui auraient au moins le mérite d'être sec avant de revenir se loger près du feu sans sa robe de chambre.

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort alors que la tempête ne semblait pas avoir atteint son paroxysme. On entendait la grêle s'écraser avec rage sur la toiture. Jarod qui avait trouvé une casserole à mettre sur le feu avec de l'eau à l'intérieur semblait plus ou moins serein.

-" J'espère que ta maison est solide, le raffut dehors n'a rien de rassurant." Il leva les yeux au ciel et désigna la toiture à Parker qui se rasseyait près du feu. Il la détailla de nouveau, elle s'était changé pour quelque chose de plus léger. Elle allait se brûler la peau si elle restait trop longtemps découverte près du foyer enflammé.

-" Je l'ai trouvée en ruines, je l'ai faite retaper et en ait eu pour mon argent donc j'ose espérer que ça vaille le coup... De toutes façons, foutu pour foutu..."  
>-" Ne dis pas ça" La coupa-t-il tout en la toisant. Jarod s'accroupit au niveau de la brune. " Mais c'est vrai que quand les choses semblent <em>foutues<em> je pense être assez doué pour les réparer."  
>Parker haussa un sourcil et entrouvris les lèvres comme subjuguée par l'élan d'audace dont il venait de faire preuve... A moins qu'elle s'y soit déshabitué.<br>-" Jarod ne commence..." Sa voix était chevrotante.  
>-" Je parle de biens matériels, je sais que ça te plait qu'on parle de toi habituellement mais là ce n'est pas le cas, inutile de t'emballer Parker" Il lui asséna ça avec un sourire provocateur. Le genre de sourire carnassier dont elle était seule maitresse et il osait retourner ça contre elle ?<p>

L'ex chasseresse répliqua avec le regard le plus noir qu'elle fut capable de produire à cet instant mais Jarod resta de glace avec ce sourire malicieux dessiné sur ses fines lèvres. Trop tard Parker venait seulement de comprendre son petit jeu.  
>-" Je vois Jarod, arrête ça tu veux, ce temps là est fini, inutile de chercher à me rendre folle, ça serait vide de sens dans ce contexte."<br>-" C'est tellement drôle que je puisse penser le contraire ?" Il fit la moue.  
>-" JE... Je ne fais plus parti du Centre, c'est fini, je suis partie après que tu ais rompus tous les contacts. Bon sang ils doivent encore te chercher putain. Pourquoi c'est moi que tu te sens obligé de... de... Quelque chose me disait au fond de moi que rester là bas serait inutile." Parker était en train de perdre son sang froid et elle avait commencé cette phrase en criant pour s'assagir directement. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu.<br>-" Tu as enfin fini par écouter ta mère... Félicitations !"

Leurs regards s'intensifiait à mesure que la joute verbale se mettait en place et voulant faire durer le jeu, le caméléon fit volte face tandis que la jeune femme sentait un arrière goût d'amertume emplir son présent. Le passé était en tain de refaire surface. Il était hors de question que Jarod attire le Centre ici et qu'ils puissent penser qu'ils l'obligent à travailler de nouveau pour eux même avec le meilleur salaire du monde. Par extension il était hors de question qu'elle contacte le Centre pour leur annoncer qu'elle avait un bien leur appartenant. Parker se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle ne montrait pas de faiblesse à cet instant, simplement de l'exaspération.

Jarod sortit la casserole du feu et servit une tasse de liquide chaud et ambré pour la calmer. Il la lui donna de bon cœur et trouva ses iris perçants pleins d'incompréhension. Elle posa le mug près de ses pieds car il était trop chaud à cet instant, elle le boirait plus tard pensa-t-elle. Le fugitif repris sa place initiale derrière elle et avec un courage infini, il la pris d'un bras et la fit s'allonger de manière confortable sur son torse. Jarod sentit Parker se raidir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait mais resta docile. Il prit une grande inspiration et posa sa tête au dessus de la sienne et il encercla la brune de ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux ne voulant pas penser sérieusement à ce qui se déroulait et se laissa aller au bon vouloir de Jarod. Elle avait un besoin de contact humain urgent et remercia dieu que ce soit lui à cet instant.

Parker ressentit alors les lourdes palpitations que son cœur émettait histoire de lui rappeler que même meurtri il était toujours en vie. Des sueurs froides agréables lui saisirent la peau au niveau des reins et elle sentait presque son sang couler délicieusement dans ses veines. Le caméléon lui caressait le crâne d'une main, jouant avec ses cheveux et de nouveau très vite elle ne s'entendait plus laisser échapper quelques gémissement tendres.

Cela faisait une éternité que quelqu'un n'avait pas aussi bien pris soin d'elle.


	8. Chapter 8

La brune se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir dormi un siècle entier, emmitouflée dans couette et plaids qui provenaient de sa chambre. Elle cligna de yeux à mesure qu'elle se souvenait des derniers évènements avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur si bon qu'elle sentait la trace du coussin de son sofa sur sa joue. Le brocanteur à qui elle avait racheté ce meuble lui avait dit qu'il avait fait les meilleures siestes de sa vie dessus et elle réalisa avec un peu d'humour que ce bougre avait eu raison. Parker sentait sa gorge desséchée comme si elle avait dormi la bouche ouverte. " Quel glamour" pensa-t-elle furtivement. Elle frotta ses yeux et étira ses jambes pour découvrir qu'elle était seule sur ce canapé, laissant sortir tous les maux de ses articulations dans un son discret et craqua ses genoux procurant une sensation de soulagement intense. Elle leva les yeux vers la cheminée et dans leur courses rencontrèrent un Jarod assis en tailleur sur le sol qui avait été aménagé au préalable. Les yeux au ciel était la seule réaction qui lui vint spontanément. L'expression " Avoir un homme à ses pieds" prenait tout son sens et quelque part l'agaçait. Le plus agaçant c'est que c'était lui.  
>Parker rassembla ses jambes et se rendit compte qu'une lueur bleutée s'échappait de ce qui devait être un ordinateur. Le genre de lumière qui lui brûlait la rétine et qu'elle avait banni dès son arrivée ici.<br>-" Jarod, j'ai une table dans mon salon tu sais" La dragon lady n'avait pas une voix très opérationnelle.  
>-"... Mais, je suis bien là" Il avait les yeux fermés et était dans un demi sommeil. Il s'était endormi assis en tailleur. Parker était surprise. Elle bailla le plus fort qu'elle pu et déclara :<br>-" T'as raison, tu fais un bon chien de garde aux pieds de sa maitresse."  
>Il se retourna l'air abasourdi et clignant des yeux avant de les froncer le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lui asséner et l'impact que cela produit sur lui fut direct.<br>-" Mais.. Mais vas te faire foutre." Fit-il le plus calmement possible. Elle haussa un sourcil jugeant que sa répartie avait fouttu le camp et se dit que peut-être, après tout elle l'avait mérité. Elle passa une main sur son visage tandis que le caméléon referma le clapet de sa machine. Elle put voir une pomme au dos.  
>-" Avec l'argent du centre tu as décidé de t'acheter une misère telle qu'un Macintosh ? "<br>-" C'est un iBook G4, il vient à peine de sortir. Je l'ai eu parce que j'ai réglé un contentieux au sein d'une grosse boite et j'ai comme qui dirait oublié de rendre ce bijou. Ils travaillent avec Apple là bas." Il fronça les sourcils et passa un coup du revers de la main pour enlever la poussière qui s'accumulait avec l'électricité statique sur le dos de l'appareil. Parker ne put réprimer un son moqueur.  
>-" Je me rappelle que Broots faisait tourner des programmes insolites sur des bécanes obsolètes, il était le seul du Centre à savoir faire ça. En même temps on avait pas un budget énorme pour te retrouver."<br>-" C'est surprenant parce que depuis que Mr Parker n'est plus à la tête du Centre, Mr Raines et ton frère, à une époque, on décidé de cramer l'équivalent du PIB annuel de Madagascar en un seul jour dans l'espoir de me capturer." L'ex chasseresse consulta Jarod du regard qui avait l'air amusé de sa blague et elle pouffa mais non sans douleur à l'évocation de Mr Parker.  
>-" A une époque ?" Se souvint-elle rapidement. Comme si Jarod avait voulu dire quelque chose. Il plissa les lèvres pour essayer de contenir son inquiétude.<br>-" Eh bien... Cela fait quelques mois que je n'arrive plus à me frayer un accès au programme Caméléon. Comme si il n'existait plus sur le réseau du Centre. J'ai pu pirater les autres données de certains projets qui sont tout aussi immondes mais il n'y a plus rien en ce qui me concerne."  
>-" Tu arrives toujours à leur extirper des fonds ?" Demanda la brune en faisant la moue. Jarod eu un regard désapprobateur mais lui répondit franchement :<br>-" Moui, oui c'est toujours possible, plus la technologie avance, plus elle est facile à hacker... Du moins c'est mon impression. De toutes façons j'ai mis suffisamment d'argent de côté pour vivre."  
>-" Ben voyons..." Soupira-t-elle se prenant la tête dans les mains. Elle trouvait bien désolant que l'homme qu'elle avait en face eut volé une somme énorme pour au final ne jamais avoir pu l'investir dans quelque chose de solide. Une vie nomade qu'elle avait dû prendre en chasse des années auparavant.<br>Parker se faufila hors de son fauteuil pour aller scruter l'interstice des volets. Il faisait nuit et de là elle pouvait toujours entendre la grêle s'écraser violemment contre le bois. Lassée elle plissa les lèvres de mécontentement et dirigea son regard vers sa vieille pendule à pile accrochée au mur. Quatre heures du matin. Elle haussa les épaules.  
>-" Il est tôt. Trop tôt." Parker frotta ses yeux et réprima un bâillement. Jarod se leva et s'étira bruyamment avant de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé que Parker venait d'abandonner. Le caméléon avait eu de la chance, la place était encore chaude. L'ex chasseresse, territoriale, retourna lentement vers son précédent lieu de sommeil et s'empara de la couette qu'elle avait eu sur le dos forçant Jarod à se lever à nouveau. Il soupira et la vit s'éloigner dans l'obscurité pour regagner sa chambre, sans un mot sans un regard et dans une indifférence totale.<br>-" Bonne nuit !" Lança-t-il sur le ton du sarcasme. La brune se retourna, un sourcil arqué.  
>-" Ah parce que tu comptes dormir chez moi en plus ?" Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et fit la moue.<br>-" Oh voyons Parker, j'ai pas fait toute cette route pour dormir dans la forêt en face."  
>-" Ah mince j'aurais juré le contraire, mais la raison de ta venue m'échappe sincèrement, tout comme le fait que tu m'aies... Retrouvé." Elle aurait presque pu vociférer les derniers mots<br>-" Ah et alors Parker, dis moi, quelle sensation ça te procure ?" Jarod n'aimait pas la tournure qu'elle lui avait obligé de prendre. Elle était si lunatique. Pour toute réponse elle lui lança un regard noir tellement puissant qu'il aurait juré avoir vu des éclairs au fond de ses iris. " Tu sais, les gens parlent... Ils parlent beaucoup quand on sait où chercher." Il se ravisa plus calmement car il savait qu'elle était capable de le faire dormir sur le paillasson d'entrée dehors si il ne se tenait pas correctement.  
>-" Qu'ils parlent, tout ça c'est... C'est du passé." Le caméléon sentit le beau mensonge qu'elle se racontait à elle même.<br>Parker tourna les talons et appela " Kitty !" Elle balaya la pièce du regard avant d'ouvrir la porte pour voir son chat se précipiter à l'intérieur de la chambre " C'est bien mon chat." Fit-elle avant de le suivre non sans esquisser un regard empli de détresse à son invité imposé et de fermer la porte.  
>Pour Jarod qui avait assisté à la scène, tout cela ne lui disait rien de bon.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Ouais, j'ai été rapide. Bonne Lecture !**

La fraicheur de l'air mordit la main de Parker lorsqu'elle s'éveilla et passa une main près de son visage pour éloigner la couette dans laquelle elle s'était emmitouflé tel une larve dans sa chrysalide. Elle inspira une grande bouffée fraiche pour que le brouillard dans sa tête s'évanouisse enfin. Elle frotta ses yeux et bailla pour déboucher ses oreilles. La bouche pâteuse elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Un frisson la parcouru et elle se motiva à aller dans sa salle de bains inspecter ses traits. Machinalement elle tourna l'interrupteur et lorsque rien ne se produisit, tout lui revint en mémoire : La tempête, son délire et Jarod. Elle soupira d'agacement et se débarbouilla le visage. Au moins l'eau continuait à être acheminée. Elle passa une serviette rugueuse autour de ses yeux qui rougirent au contact de cette dernière. Parker s'inspecta une dernière fois et souffla. Elle sentait sa beauté et sa fraicheur se faner et avait déjà surpris quelques cheveux blancs de sortie. D'un roulement des yeux, elle chassa cette pensée qui l'envahissait tous les jours un peu plus.

Elle se déshabilla et ordonnée mis son linge dans une panière destinée à la machine. Dieu qu'il faisait froid pensait-elle retournant sur la pointe des pieds devant son dressing. Là elle ne fit pas la difficile et opta pour ce qu'il y avait de plus chaud. Jean, pull tricot de peau. Rien de bien valorisant. Son regard passa sur une case qu'elle avait aménagé exprès pour ses affaires professionnelles. Du satin, du cuir, des marques de luxe et ses Louboutins qui lui manquaient. Le style simplement lui manquait, pas les barjots qui allaient avec. Parker se vêtit en vitesse mais lorsqu'elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle tiqua. D'un regard elle balaya la pièce et vit son chat affalé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle avait trouvé un nouveau prétexte pour ne pas sortir de sa chambre. Lentement elle alla ouvrir les volets et constata qu'une simple pluie tombait désormais. Le vent était parti et tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre.  
>La brune fronça les yeux et s'avança vers le salon.<p>

Un fracas métallique résonna dans la cuisine. Parker plissa les lèvres et avança vers l'endroit où elle avait entendu le bruit.

-" Dis moi que tu t'es assommé, ça me fera une chose de moins à surveiller." Passant le pas de la porte l'ex chasseresse resta interdite devant ce qu'elle vit.  
>Jarod était allongé sous son évier manifestement en train de bricoler. A côté de lui la boite à outils de Thomas qu'elle avait gardé, en souvenir de lui. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle essaya bien malgré elle de cacher ses émotions.<br>-" Quand on est polie, on dit "bonjour" et " Oh merci Jarod d'avoir réparé ma fuite grâce à toi mes factures..." Il avait pris un ton de petite voix féminine pour l'irriter mais se coupa à mesure qu'il se relevait et voyait la brune enfermée à l'intérieur d'elle même, foudroyée sur place. Jarod cligna des yeux et sa mâchoire se crispa. Peut-être qu'il admettait qu'il avait commis un affront de bon matin. Tout en la dévisageant il remarqua qu'elle fixait la boite à outils rouge tout en métal dont ce qu'elle renfermait éparpillé autour des jambes du caméléon. Jarod, perplexe se leva et essaya de se rapprocher d'elle. A ce moment elle eut un mouvement de recul et réprima un sanglot. Jarod ouvrit ses bras en signe d'incompréhension.

-" Je n'ai pas eu besoin de fouiller si ça peut t'aider..." Aussitôt qu'il eut ouvert la bouche, deux billes bleues implorantes s'écrasèrent de tout leur poids sur lui. Elle pris une longue inspiration pour chasser cette pensée.

-" C'était... à..." Sa voix mourut au fond de gorge et n'arrivait pas à prononcer le nom de son amant assassiné.

-" Chuuut... Je sais. Laisses moi juste terminer ça... D'accord ?" Murmura simplement Wonder Boy. Il s'accroupit pour ranger ce dont il ne se servait plus et Parker lui tourna le dos afin de lui cacher les larmes qu'elle essuyait d'un revers de main. " Quelle cruche" raisonna au fond de sa tête. La soif était plus forte que sa soudaine colère. Elle avait besoin d'un verre d'eau. Sa vaisselle était stockée dans un meuble au dessus de l'évier. Pour se venger et sans crier gare elle décida de se servir et la présence de Jarod allongé à cet endroit précis ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Pieds nus et nonchalante elle monta sur son torse pour attraper ce qu'elle désirait. Jarod sentit ses yeux tomber de leurs orbites se cogna à la tuyauterie en relevant la tête. Un bref cri de surprise résonna dans le placard au sol. Lorsqu'il eut comprit ce qu'il se passait, Parker était déjà en train d'étancher sa soif. Ce moment burlesque aurait pu la sortir de sa presque catatonie mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne riait plus à ses propre farces.

-" Ne fais, plus jamais ça... Pas quand je répare des choses !" S'exclama Jarod

-" Pourquoi ? Tu vois un contexte où tu pourrais trouver ça agréable peut-être ?" Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton de défi. Elle haussa un sourcil surplombant le caméléon. Il allait répondre lorsque les bips caractéristiques des appareils ménagers branchés rententirent à l'unisson. " Oh joie ! Vite un café" Fit Parker sur un ton platonique.  
>Jarod se releva enfin se frottant la tête pour masser une bosse qui était en train de se former. Il rangea les derniers outils tandis que Parker avait l'esprit occupé et se rendit dans le garage, où il avait trouvé la boite. Il en profita pour prendre une bûche à brûler. Il revint dans la cuisine et pris place sur une des chaises de l'îlot central face à son hôte qui jouait nerveusement avec un filtre à café qu'elle avait sorti en trop. Il jeta un œil à la pendule qui indiquait presque dix heures et quart. Cela faisait une petite heure qu'il s'était réveillé et avait passé une nuit épouvantable sur ce sofa qui n'était pas adapté à sa taille de géant. Le regard de Jarod se reposa sur Parker qui dissimulait son visage en feignant un intérêt à une vulgaire feuille de papier. Fatigué de son petit manège le caméléon saisit le poignet de son ex-chasseresse qui s'attendait à ce qu'il agisse d'une telle façon.<p>

-" Quoi ?!" Laissa-t-elle échapper avec une certaine pointe d'agressivité.

-" Tu sais... Quoi." Répondit-il. Ne cherchant plus à faire de faux semblants et pieds nus en jean dans sa propre cuisine, la brune décida ne pas se défiler. Son image était déjà assez altérée comme ça. " Hier je te trouve, tu pètes un plomb dehors, prête à attraper la mort, remarque au moins ça m'a permis de ne pas me faire rembarrer avant même d'avoir passé le pas de la porte, cette nuit tu commences à te laisser aller avant de jouer la lunatique et ce matin tu passes des larmes aux gestes presque déplacés ! Parker j'aimerais sincèrement comprendre ce qui ne tourne plus rond chez toi."  
>Elle tiqua sachant qu'il avait raison. Sa gorge se noua et elle se maudissait d'agir comme une ado attardée. A cet instant elle fut seulement capable de produire un regard blessé. Jarod lui faisait mal à serrer son poignet à mesure qu'il sentait qu'elle était incapable de fournir la moindre explication.<p>

-" Tu me fais mal." Jarod ne changea pas de face et ne desserra pas son emprise. Elle eut un rire sarcastique. " Alors comme ça le Jarod que je connaissais s'est fait aussi la malle avec tous les gens qui ont peuplé ma vie et qui aujourd'hui sont morts ou disparus ?" A ces mots le regard du caméléon se fit encore plus mauvais.

-" Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas. N'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Parker ? " Elle soupira, venant de perdre la joute qui se jouait son regard se détachant des prunelles chocolatées de l'homme qu'elle avait en face. Elle ravala sa rancœur sachant comment se débarrasser de cette posture inconfortable.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Qu'ils me manquent ? Chaque jour de ma vie ? Que je suis pas fouttue d'être entourée où alors par des spectres qui me disent des choses dans ma tête ? Que j'ai un frère qui a pas daigné me donner signe de vie depuis l'accident du métro à Washington ?" La brune avait sorti tout ça d'une traite comme si elle se répatait sans cesse la même chose sur un ton cynique et que cette phrase avait été préparée.

-" On ! Nous avons un frère." Rectifia Jarod.

-" Oh oui, c'est vrai on a un ADN partagé toi et moi, enfin nos parents respectifs ! C'est malsain !" Jarod déglutit difficilement, elle s'approchait d'un sujet qu'il voulait éviter pour le moment mais une lueur qu'elle vit passer dans ses yeux capta son intention. Elle se tu voyant le malaise grandissant du rat de laboratoire et ouvrit grand les yeux." Il y'a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas Jarod ?" A cet instant il desserra son emprise sur le poignet de Parker, rangea sa main comme si cela lui permettait devenir invisible.


End file.
